


Sometimes

by Nakimochiku



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Aizen wants to throw Shinji for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, as  Aizen  stares at the strong, slumped expanse of his captain's back, he wonders how Shinji would react if he reached out. Closed the half step space between them while they walked. Grasped his long, plum scented hair between his fingers  and  kissed the golden strands. 

He wonders how Shinji would react if he were to touch him. Would he freeze? Tense? Jerk away? Glower and snap at him? Would he allow it under their amiable pretense?

Sometimes,  Aizen  thinks of letting their fingers brush when he hands over reports, of gazing just a little too intensely. Of holding a touch, infrequent as they are, just a half second too long. He wonders if Shinji would pull away from him, disgust evident. He wonders if Shinji would allow it, under the guise of being a pervert?

Sometimes  Aizen  wants to write love letters  on the backs of old reports , doodle hearts all over his work, recite poetry  as he trails his captain for his rounds . Gaze at Shinji's dispassionate face until he notices. He wants to know how Shinji would respond. Would his nose wrinkle in that familiar sneer? Would he pretend at being flattered?

Sometimes,  Aizen  wants to pull Shinji in for a kiss as he hands him tea. He wants to throw him for a loop. He wonders if Shinji would push him away, or grip those long pale fingers in his  shihakusho  and respond.


End file.
